cutemariobrofandomcom-20200214-history
The Abduction
The Abduction is a season 3 episode 4 of Cute Mario Bros. that is directed by Andrew Kline and created by Jacoby Davis. Creator: Jacoby Davis Storyboard Writers: Ricky Howard, George Williamson, Evan Thompson Writers: Aidan White, Ron Moore Director: Andrew Kline Plot Mario and Luigi move to a new home, but they don't know what to do yet, but later they decided to watch something new in their new TV so they watched Men in Briefs, they were so surprised that what they did, until it said that there were Aliens going to capture around the area were Mario and Luigi are at after the show was over Luigi was afraid that an Alien will capture him, but Mario told Luigi that this was all false and this is Fan-Fiction so at Nighttime, Luigi ran all the way to bed because he thinks the Alien might capture him but later did his diary thing similar to Home Alone another Cute Mario Bros video but when he came out under the bed he started to believe that Mario was right that the show he watched was Fan-Fiction and then went to sleep, suddenly at a later at Nighttime somthing shiny just woke up Luigi then when looked at the window a Grey looking Alien appeared and tries to capture Luigi luckily he closed the window so Alien could not capture him, but suddenly Alien comes to Luigi's new bedroom door and then captures Luigi then the next day Mario wakes up and does the samething in Mario's Birthday and says the sun is shining the birds are chirping, nothing can go wrong and goes to see Luigi at Luigi's bedroom but he wasn't there so he went outside and saw Luigi laying on the grass with poop and only has his shirt on, later Luigi tells Mario that he saw a Alien at nighttime but Mario doesn't believe Luigi again and leaves, then at Midnight Luigi brought his friends over Jack, Risk and Kermit to get rid of the Alien and they believe Luigi so they sleeped all the way until Alien comes back simular to the sleep walking disorder to wait for Luigi to sleep walk again, but after that they heard Alien's UFO then tries to get Mario to see the Alien, but when they see Alien he was dancing to trick them to pretend that he wasn't doing anything harm, so Mario leaves but Alien Captures Luigi again and Mario into his UFO and then Mario and Luigi see Alien trying to use a tool to kill the Mario Bros, but when he uses the tool Mario says so do a different tool instead the tool Alien was going to use, so when Alien is trying to find the tool that Mario wants Mario and Luigi escaped and Alien found the correct tool but finds out that Mario and Luigi escaped and then finds a random house then Alin comes doing a walking dance move to kill the Mario Bros luckily The Men in Briefs found Alien and knock him out, then they both tell Mario and Luigi to say cheese, when they did both Mario and Luigi went back to their house and then don't what just happened so they decided to do something else and have fun and forget about Alien and the rest that happened then in the ending of it Alien uses a lawn mower for unknown reasons. Characters Cast: *Vincent Campos as Luigi *Ian Anderson as Mario *Mark Thomas and Will Flynn as Men in Briefs (Debut) (Cameos) *Victor Stevens as Kermit the Frog *Brandon Kinney as Jack Skellington *Jonas Smith as Risk *Dan Marshall as Alien (Debut) (Antagonist) *Josh Irons as Link (Debut) (Cameo) *Jennifer Garrett as Toad (Cameo) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4